


The Liberation of Cloud Strife

by Fundelstein



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adorkable, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cloud Strife is a dork, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Podfic Welcome, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fundelstein/pseuds/Fundelstein
Summary: Under the Highwind, Cloud and Tifa are finally alone together...... unfortunately, Cloud soon realizes that he's out of his depth...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Liberation of Cloud Strife

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a rewrite of Perfect Is Overrated. But with a change of setting and a little bit of tweaking (okay, a lot), it turned into a completely different monster. 
> 
> Prepare for my bad life choices.

Cloud Strife is not a people person (and isn’t that the understatement of the century?), but this is the wrong time to be tongue-tied. Seven days before meteor arrives—seven days — and if they fail, the world is going to end. She’s right here, watching the sunset with him. She’s alive and well, and so is he. For now.

What if this is the only chance he gets?

So for Gaia’s sake, why is it getting so hard to pour his heart out? Wasn’t he doing fine a few minutes ago?

“Hey, Tifa.” He stops and swallows hard. “I… there are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about. But now that we’re together like this, I don’t know what I really wanted to say…”

That’s a start. Now, if only he can get the rest of it out. But right now, he’s fourteen years old again, watching her from far away, never reaching out.

“I guess nothing’s changed at all,” he realizes. “Funny, isn’t it?”

She actually chuckles at that, but it’s warm and gentle and void of any mockery. “Cloud… words aren’t the only thing that tell people what you’re thinking.”

He looks up and stares at her back, and all he can think is, _huh?_

For a moment, nothing else is said. She turns around with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her face, and then, she comes to him. He doesn’t move. Then she’s close, so close, running her hands down his chest.

“You don’t have to say anything at all.”

She kisses him.

Cloud— he doesn’t know how to process this. No one has ever kissed him before. She keeps suckling against his lips, as if she’s prolonging a simple peck. She’s being careful, almost _too_ careful, and— wait a minute, shouldn’t he be doing something right about now?

She pushes back, confused and disappointed. “Uh, Cloud?”

Cloud grabs her forearms, pulling her back, and ducks down to devour her mouth. She whines, going stiff, but then she wraps her arms around his neck. She gives as much as she takes.

She’s not careful anymore. They kiss as if they’re thirsty, as if they’re swallowing water. He’s not surprised that her lips are soft, nor that her mouth is warm and wet, but kissing, um, it’s slimier than he expected. She tastes salty, and she smells of sweat and dirt and something sweet. Not a bad combination at all.

This is fine. It’s not familiar, but it’s comfortable. He can handle this.

Cloud settles his hands squarely on her hips. She dips her head back, deepening the kiss even further.

That’s fine… and it’s good.

As far as kissing go, they’re not _terrible_ at this. In fact, it feels rather nice. But they’re slobbering all over each other. Spit trickles down his chin. She winces when he accidentally nips her, and once or twice, he has to ask her to lay off on the tongue. Then there’s the problem of figuring out _when_ to come up for air.

It doesn’t stop her from pressing her body closer, their bodies brushing together. Her mouth barely stifles the resulting groan.

Then she pulls back with a slow, heady sigh. She fixes him with a soft gaze.

He takes a deep breath, trying to slow his heart beat. “What?”

A smirk curves her well-kissed lips. She tightens her hold and lowers herself to the grass, dragging him with her.

That’s the moment when Cloud begins to panic.

ooooo

No, Cloud is not a sociable creature. Not by a long shot. But recently, he’s been forced to face a very, simple fact— women like him. Women find him attractive. Women want to be with him. Personally, he’s still confused by the concept. And frankly, he can’t bring himself to care.

Over the past couple of months—from Midgar to the Golden Saucer and beyond— he’s noticed more than a few women giving him “the stares”. Most of them keep their distance, fine by him. Maybe it’s those “professional killer eyes” Barret mentioned once. But then there are those outspoken girls, who’ll never settle for just looking, and they’ll try to make a pass at him.

It’s been troublesome, to say the least.

Meanwhile, Cid and Barret have been watching him all along. They’d gawk in stupefied horror whenever he shrugged off another girl’s advances.

Once, Barret got feed up and took him to task about it. _“_ _What_ _in_ _the hell is wrong with you?_ _You’re single, ain’t you?_ _Have a good time!_ _Learn to w_ _ork with_ _what you’_ _ve_ _got_ _!_ _”_

Cid had made a similar jab, but it involved some choice expletives and a few crude suggestions that—for the life of him— Cloud is still trying to wash from his memory.

He had nothing to say to them, because, well,they’d never understand. How could he get it in their heads that the idea of flirting with just any woman,let alone having a one night stand— it did nothing for him. He felt _nothing_. And when push came to shove, it was kind of off-putting.

Vincent, bless his old soul, has never passed judgment.

Though, sometimes he wants to think that maybe, just maybe, they had a point. But it can’t be helped. Recently, lust had finally reared its freakish head, a new and strange kind of monster to deal with. And the life of a ladies’ man would never be in the cards.

Though if it was, oh if only it was, then at least he would have some idea on what the hell he’s supposed to be doing!

ooooo

He hadn’t planned this. He hadn’t expected any of this.

Yet now they’re currently on the grass, making neck. The gloves have literally come off. Some time ago, Tifa undid her suspenders and flung them into the abyss. She squirms under him, her leg rubbing against him. Something hot and sharp uncurls in his stomach, and he slips his hand into her shirt, digging under her bra. He cups her breast, feeling the warmth of her skin…

…and then, he freezes.

Meanwhile, she purrs under his touch, grinding against his palm. The hem of her sports bra stretches against his fingers. His mind goes blank, with flashes of half-thoughts that amount to _wow_ or _she_ _feels amazing_ or _oh Gaia_ , but most of all, _Tifa_.

He starts to choke. No, it’s not that he doesn’t want this, because this is Tifa. But then again, this is _Tifa,_ and his knowledge of foreplay is so inadequate it could break a man’s heart. He’s about to humiliate himself, he knows it. And she deserves _so much better_ than some idiot groping on her like a clumsy prom date.

Sephiroth must be laughing at him from the Lifestream.

Wait— _is_ he watching this?

Ugh… _probably_ best not to think about that.

Slowly and carefully, he retracts his hand from her shirt and climbs off of her. Tifa opens her eyes, giving him a questioning frown, and sits up fast. “Cloud?”

Her hair’s in a gorgeous disarray, a few strands clinging to her cheek. The sunset bathes her in reddish gold, a halo over her skin. And she’s staring at him as if he’s pulled a rug out from under her. He isn’t prepared to deal with the sight of her, so beautifully tussled.

He clears his throat, searching for his failing composure, and attempts to speak.

“Uh, I… you see…”

And now, he’s tongue-tied again. Splendid.

“What’s wrong?” she asks. “Did I use too much tongue again?”

Cloud shakes his head, heat creeping up the back of his neck. His hands are trembling. “No. No, I just… I think this is a mistake.”

Tifa flinches, eyebrows raised. He really wants to run back to the Highwind. A long, cold shower will definitely stave off the growing erection.

Or not. Her face hardens into a predatory glare, the one she usually reserves for the enemy. Of course, he’s almost certain she’s never gotten on her hands and knees and started _crawling_ towards the enemy. Tifa leaps into his lap, and he catches her on reflex. In one swift move, she scoots up and straddles him.

The last of hope of regaining his composure flies away. He’s been doused in mako—twice. He’s had to face Sephiroth himself—one time too many. He’s fought frog things, ghosts, dragons, tongberries—the Whispers sucked too— and then there was that dainty looking murder house. But when he sees her hovering over him, licking her bottom lip, a decidedly unmanly squeak escapes his throat.

She seizes the collar of his turtleneck shirt, pulling the fabric until he can barely breathe. Whether by passion or nerves or just plain annoyance, he can’t be sure.

“T-tifa,” he stammers.

She pins him with a narrow-eyed look. “We’re about to face off against the end of the world… and you think this is a _mistake_?” Her expression softens into something vulnerable. “I thought… I thought you’d want me. Don’t you?”

He’s losing air. He reaches up and lightly pats her hand.

“You’re… choking… me...”

Tifa gasps, eyes going wide. “Crap!”

She lets him go so fast, he nearly falls over backwards. He inhales some ever-loving air. In spite of himself, he considers— with perverse interest— that sex with Tifa could be hazardous to his health. The heat in his stomach spreads lower.

“I’m sorry.” She sweeps her hands over her face. “Horny me’s the _worst_.”

 _I like horny you,_ he thinks. He doesn’t say it.

“The truth is,” she says, “I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”

“Me neither,” he admits out loud, and instantly feels the urge to smack himself.

Tifa meets his eyes, completely unfazed. “Yeah, I figured.”

“Huh, wait. But how—?”

She jabs a finger to his lips, shutting him up. “Cloud. You left Nibelheim at fourteen. You stayed in the army for two years. After you came back, you got pickled in mako for another _four_ years, then we met up again in Midgar. With you being you, well, I’ve done the math.”

Oh. So he’s _obvious_. Great.

“But that’s alright,” she says. “Because that means I have you all to myself, you know? Does that sound selfish?” She folds her arms and pouts. “And really? Some other girl getting in your pants first? That would piss me off.”

Cloud snorts. Like _that_ was ever going to happen.

Tifa pinches his shoulder. “Don’t laugh.”

He doesn’t do it again, but it’s near thing.

“So,” she continues. “You haven’t done this before. And neither have I. But I want this. I want _you_. I really want to _feel_ you. While we still can. But if you think I’m forcing you, then—”

“I’d like that,” he says.

He cringes the moment it comes out of his mouth. _I’d like that. “I’d like that”?_ Lame, lame, _lame_. What happened to being tongue-tied? That was so stupid!

Or maybe not. Her eyes light up, and she gifts him with another big smile, wider this time. The relief rolls off of her in waves.

“Yeah, I would.” Cloud reaches for her hips, thumbing her stomach,stroking up and down her waist. “With you, I can.”

He’s known that all along.

Her breathing falls in step, following every slide of his fingers.

“Okay then,” her voice rasps. “Good.” She nods. “That’s good to know.”

She peels her top off and flings it away. Her sports bra presses tight against her chest. He barely gets to admire the outline of her breasts—and the fact that they just _bounced_ —before she dives down and swallows him whole. She knocks him over.

He doesn’t mind when his head hits the ground. No, he doesn’t mind at all. He doesn’t complain when her tongue overpowers. She doesn’t wince when his teeth scrape. His hands roam further, grabbing her backside. A pleased groan rumbles from her throat, and a thrill runs down his spine.

Before they can suffocate, Tifa breaks away, and they both take in more air. She snatches the hem of his shirt and tugs it upward.

He grabs her wrist. “Wait.”

Tifa blinks and pauses. “No?”

“Let me.” He rolls the shirt over his head and throws it over his shoulder. If they’re going to stumble through this, he thinks, there’s no way he’s making her do all the work. Her eyes dart all over his torso, and she lets out a shuddering sigh. The heat sinks between his legs.

She’s _staring_.

“Uh, Tifa…”

“Wow, uhum.” She coughs. “I knew there’d be muscles under there but, I, wow.”

He chuckles awkwardly. “Um, thanks?”

“Geez, don’t be modest.” She snickers and flits her fingertips over him. “You’ve got a great body, don’t you know that?”

And now his face is burning. “I… thanks. So do you. I mean, you too.”

She giggles in flattered embarrassment. “I try.”

“Sometimes, I wonder though.”

She cocks her head and leans forward. “Wonder what?”

He shrugs. “You’re perfect. Sometimes, I wonder… if you’re really made from skin and bones, and I— ah…”

Her hand slides low. She crooks a finger under the waistband of his pants. She purses her lips and hesitates. Her touch is turning electric. His heart thuds against his ribs. The sudden urge to be naked staggers him. It’s exciting… and terrifying.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Her voice is a low growl. “I don’t wanna push you.”

Shouldn’t that be his line?

“Yeah.” He barely manages an answer. “I do, I mean, I am.”

“Really, _really_ sure?” She flashes a coy grin and traces a circle around one of his nipples. “If you think you wanna stop, I’ll—”

“Gaia, yes!” he snaps. “I was just freaking out! Now come here before I explode!”

Silence.

Tifa stares at him with mouth open wide. Then she smacks him on his pecs and laughs. It takes her over, her entire body vibrating with joy. The sound melts him down to the core, and he just _watches_.

“Alright then.” She practically sighs with every word. “Better be ready for it.”

She lifts her bra until she’s free and bare. His focus trains on both of them—with equal attention. A spark goes off in his head and he grabs for her. She sucks in a startled hiss when his mouth meets one of her breasts, and her arms latch across his back.

“Cloud… mmn!”

She laughs again, and she sounds… happy. As if the world isn’t standing on the edge of a cliff. He wants to keep that going. All night if he can. Inexperience, be damned. He’ll have to find a way.


End file.
